


But you say you feel the same

by safeandwarm



Category: Schitt's Creek
Genre: M/M, Post-Season/Series 04
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-03
Updated: 2018-11-03
Packaged: 2019-08-17 02:59:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 397
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16508069
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/safeandwarm/pseuds/safeandwarm
Summary: And it's not that he thought he was immune to needing love. Everyone needed to be loved. But...this, this was something different, something tangible...A short post-season 4 fic about David and love.





	But you say you feel the same

Once upon a time there was a prince. That's how these things go, right? Anyway, the prince lived in a castle with a king who was always busy working because being king is a very important job, David, and the king is very sorry he missed your school play and your parent-teacher conference and your birthday party...again. The prince also lived with the queen. Everyone loved the queen and so that meant that sometimes when people were busy loving the queen she didn't notice the prince, but that was okay. Everyone needed to be loved and some people just needed lots and lots. There was also the princess. But she went to school so far away that the prince hardly ever saw her and when he heard from her it was always about dangerous adventures and terrific situations she had encountered. He worried, but what could he do?

He was just a lonely little prince.

That's not to say he didn't have friends or patrons or lovers. But, even surrounded with all of them, he felt hollow. Like something was missing. And he couldn't fill it up with designer products or trips around the world or wine or art or sex. Nothing worked.

And then the kingdom fell, turning him into a prince without a crown. 

It was like entering a world he never knew existed. He had his family. He had a best friend. And a community. And a business. He had Patrick. 

And it's not that he thought he was immune to needing love. Everyone needed to be loved. But...this, this was something different, something tangible. 

Love always seemed like an abstract quality, something for Disney and rom-coms, something for marketing agencies, something to be packaged or bottled up and sold off. 

But he saw the smile on his sister's face after she kissed the man she'd waited for and it was a physical sensation. He saw his best friend manning the front desk at the motel and he could feel a smile forming on his face. He walked into Rose Apothecary and he was overwhelmed with pride that he built this. Even the hurt and pain that used to accompany seeing his parents was gone and replaced.

And Patrick. When David was with Patrick, he's consumed with love. He felt safe and secure and home and he felt like this was love.

**Author's Note:**

> I am doing this 52 week fic challenge and this week I also happened to watch the entire series of Schitt's Creek, so this is what I got from the prompt.


End file.
